Benutzer Diskussion:Cougar063
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Mr. Tasty (IV). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 16:54, 24. Apr. 2010 Hey Nein, ich habe etwas andere beabeitet. Und jetzt wo du es sagst fällt es mir auch zum ersten mal auf. Danke, dir auch schöne Grüße ,mfg ;) Mal so ne' andere Frage was ist denn dein Lieblingsfahrzeug aus dem GTA Universum ?' :-) M.F.G Ich hab gemerkt, dass du mehr der Lowriderfahrer bist. Also ich tendiere eher zu den Luxuskarossen wie der Schafter aus GTA 4 (für mich das beste Fahrzeug überhaupt) aber auch Sportwagen wie der Comet (der ja genau so wie ein 911er aussieht, deshalb mag ich ihn so sehr). In SA ist es fast dat gleiche, ich sag nur: Elegant, Admiral, Comet, Tahoma, Bullet. Ich hab kein 4, leihe es mir aber regelmäßig aus. Macht doch nix. Ja, ich hab einmal TBoGT gezockt, die Xbox 360 Version, hab dann die Story angefangen. In der ersten Mission "I luv LC" fährt man ja schon den TBoGT Schafter, die "E-Klasse". Mir gefällt persönlich die IV Version besser, weil weiss ich auch net, die sieht irgendwie mehr nach Mercedes aus. Das kommt daher, dass Mercedes meine Favourite Marke ist, ich bin ein total durchgeknallter Autofan, auch an GTA Fahrzeugen, ja ich weiss ich bin verrückt ! mfg. Ja, das stimmt, genau so wie Porsches, oder mal sowas wie BMW,Audi oder VW. Die deutschen Hersteller kommen mal wieder zu kurz. Ich hoffe bei GTA 5 wir das mal besser sein. Meine Antwort Hi. Ich bitte dich, deine weiteren Beiträge auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu unterschreiben Ich habe die Seite nicht durch einen Übersetzer gejagt sondern habe alles selbst übersetzt. Danke fürs Zurücksetzen... Wie macht man das bei Benutzerseiten? Christoph 13:07, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Metoxys 14:04, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dir auch viel Spaß Bedenke, dass ich nicht neu hier bin >.< --Metoxys 18:30, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich bin nicht wirklich sauer ;) --Metoxys 17:03, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Furore GT Moin, habe gesehen, du hast beim Furore GT bei "Besonderheiten" noch "Hinterradlenkung" hinzugefügt... kommt einem zwar so vor, ist aber laut Editor nicht so ;) Das Ding hat nur einen sehr sehr kleinen Wendekreis, deswegen wird oft gesagt, dass der Furore GT eine Hinterradlenkung hat. Lasse es aber stehen, zu viel Editorwissen nervt nur ;) Zaibatsu92 18:08, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du ICQ oder MSN???Grove4Life $$$ 20:38, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Achso... wollte nur mal fragen. Grove4Life $$$ 20:42, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bei Bravura steht Limousinen. Das kann nicht wahr sein Grove4Life $$$ 20:58, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:03, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Vorlagen einfügen klappt bei diesem Skin nicht? Zaibatsu 17:19, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie Sag mal, glaubst du eigentlich wirklich, dass ich mir hier Stunde um Stunde um die Ohren schlagen, um dieses olle Wiki mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und denke mir nix dabei? Bitte frag mich doch vorher auf meiner Diskussionsseite, bevor du Änderungen, die du nicht verstanden hast, rückgängig machst. okay? --Perry 00:04, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok, tut mir leid, dass ich das erstellt habe. aber fast überall im google steht, dass es rauskommt. Re: Sultan bzw. NOS Habe halt paar mal Autos mit Lachgaseinspritzung gesehen->Auspuff blau-rötlich bei jedem. Wenn dir der Artikel so nicht gefällt dann kann ichs lassen.(Sry;D) okay, mach ich auch lg Tommy-Broadside Banshee Hallo Cougar, du guckst wohl in diesem Artikel. Wenn du aber unter Heavy Weapons X – The Prodigal Son Returns guckst, wird deutlicher, dass der GTA-IV-Teil des Films gemeint ist. Und auf dem Filmplakat von diesem kommt er vor. Comprende? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 13:37, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Oha, italiensich? :D Zum Thema: Ja, den Film gibt es wirklich in IV, ich glaube, er wird an der Star Junction beworben. ^^ Bitte für die Info. ;) Ziani15 Diskussion 19:04, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) GTA Fragen Glückwunsch! Das ging ja mal flott ^^ Lg Perry 11:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hast du den „Laden“ mittlerweile im Griff und weiherhin Interesse dran, „dumme Fragen“ zu GTA zu beantworten? :D Ich habe nämlich ein „Attentat“ auf dich vor.. Ich will dieses Frage-Antwort-Wiki hier ins Hauptwiki einbinden und das am besten auf der Hauptseite! Was hältst du davon? --Perry 10:49, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, Perry! Joa, der Laden läuft so weit. Sieht noch aus wie Hund, aber da kann ich leider größtenteils absolut nichts machen, da stellt sich Wikia quer. Und für Diskussionen mit denen fehlen mir momentan so ein bisschen die Nerven. :Hier und da kommen zwar immernoch ein paar "merkwürdige" Fragen. (Gibt es AKW's in GTA?) Aber ich seh' sowas recht locker... Das verlinken find' ich eine SEHR gute Idee. Dann hab' ich vieleicht mal wieder was (sinnvolles) zu tun und hier hören Fragen wie: "Wie krieg' ich die Andromada" auf Diskussionsseiten und in Blogs vieleicht langsam mal auf. Cougar 13:23, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gut, dann machen wir das so. Muss mich noch ein bisserl schlau machen, wie das am besten geht. Kann also noch ein paar Tge dauern mit der Verlinkung. Ich denke jedoch, dass du dann etwas mehr zu tun hast.. :) In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir dort mal Admin-Rechte geben (wenn's dir denn recht ist), dann kann ich die beiden Wikis optisch besser aufeinander abstimmen. --Perry 13:48, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Du, Perry, das würde ich all zu gerne, aber ich kann's selber nicht. Ich hab's bisher leider verpasst Bürokratenrechte zu beantragen. Muss ich in Zukunft noch mal nachfragen - wenn ich denn das Forum im Leben nochmal finde. (Naja, Google, dein stalkender Freund und Helfer) :Aber, Perry, was ich DICH bitten würde - hast ja selbst nicht genug zu tun, nein, neeein - wenn du irgendwann man 'ne Menge Zeit und Langeweile hast, könste mir den ganzen Schmodder mit dem Design auch mal beibringen, da bin ich nähmlich bis heute kein bisschen dahinter gekommen. Cougar 14:00, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) # Hehe, brauchst mir doch bloß dabei über die Schulter zu gucken :P Ne klar, ist natürlich ein Scherz... Wir wärs mit einem wöchentlichen Community-Treff im Chat? Ich denke dabei an so ne allgemeine Frage-Antwort-Stunde oder eben einfach nur Smalltalk. Wenn wir einen fixen Termin festlegen, wo die meisten Zeit haben, könnte das doch eine ganz interessante Sache sein?! Und mit speziellen Fragen bombardier mich doch einfach per E-Mail, das geht doch sowieso immer und ich antworte auch sofort (wenn die Zeit denn reicht). # Mit den Rechten... Das üben wir noch mal, hihi :))))) --Perry 14:24, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :#Das mit dem Chat ist (wieder mal) 'ne verdammt gute Idee. Für irgendwas muss das Ding ja gut sein - aber ich schätze mal, ne rege Beteiligung wird's da nihct geben - genau wie mit deinen Bildern :p Vieleicht könnte ein Blog dazu nichts schaden. 'Ne Mail kriegst du vieleicht auch irgendwann mal, aber dazu siehe erstmal... :#Typisch Perry, der alte Hund! Weiß wieder mal mehr, als man selbst - aber im Ernst, hab' ich da beim besten Willen nihct mitbekommen, daß ich jetzt auch noch Bürokrat bin... Anyway; Nach einigen Suchereien: Wir haben 'nen neuen Administrator! :Stell ja keine Dummheiten an - das is' nähmlich MEIN Job! Cougar 14:55, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach du, warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt? Das kann ich nämlich auch gut! ^^ Btw. wo steckste denn fest? Allein im Chatroom ist es laaaangweilig. *gähn* Perry 17:24, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt interessante Neuigkeiten :) --Perry 09:53, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Benutzer:Woozie Star tja, jetzt haben wir von dieser sorte wieder einen mehr... --GS4L 19:40, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Benutzer:Woozie Star das werde ich machen :D, aber ich werd mit ihm auch reden :) --GS4L 20:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey glaubst du wirklich das der Comet schneller ist als der Infernus ?GTA4 Meister 20:15, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Reine Werbung - kann gelöscht werden ;) Hi Puma, nachdem du dich hier schon geäußert hast und anscheinend auch MEINE Beiträge im GTA-Wiki positiv bewertest, wunder ich mich gerade darüber, warum du zu meiner Adminkandidatur bisher geschwiegen hast. Über ein Feedback deinerseits (egal, ob positiv oder negativ) würde ich mich jedenfalls sehr freuen. Lg --Perry 13:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Shooter & Co. Hallo Florian, ich finde das richtig super, wie gut du (und die anderen aufmerksamen Mitglieder im Team) aufpasst. So machts Spaß! Wollte ich nur mal erwähnen ;) Lg --Perry 21:48, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, Perry, du kennst mich dich! Ich hab die Seite den halben Tag im Hintergrund auf und drück hin und wieder mal auf aktualisieren. Wenn's dann irgendwas gibt, wo ich meinen Senf beitragen kann, mach ich's natürlich auch. So'n kleiner druck auf'n Rückgängig-Button bringt mich schon nicht um. :D Ja, wirklich was neues beitragen ist ja in letzter Zeit nicht. So langsam sollten die meisten geheimnisse der gesamten GTA-Reihe aufgedeckt sein. Cougar 063 22:17, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Morgen wirds dunkel im Wiki, lass dich überraschen :D --Perry 22:24, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schon passiert - mein Bildschirm scheint'n Geist aufzugeben. Cougar 063 23:50, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Cougar, stimmst du mir zu das es in GTA4, The Ballad of Gay Tony und in The Lost and Damned 2 Versionen des Krankenwagens gibt, einmal den mit dem Gitter an der Vorderen Stoßstange und einmal den ohne? Wenn nicht schreib mir deine handynummer dann schicke ich dir den Beweis per MNS,Okay.GTA4 Meister 13:21, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Cougar, ich habe da mal so eine Frage. Ich wollte gestern GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony online zocken aber als ich wie gewohnt den das Internetkabel an die PS3 gesteckt habe und das dann mit dem Pc verbunden hatte erschien auf der PS3 nur die nachricht das keine Verbindung gefunden wurde. Woran kann das liegen?GTA4 Meister 13:46, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperre Oha. Ich wollte ihn nur 2 Stunden sperren, muss mich vertippt haben. Ja, ein Tag ist überzogen, aber von einer Überhandnahme der Sperren, wie du es beschreibst, sehe ich hier gar nichts. Und ich habe dem Benutzer die Möglichkeit gelassen, ein Konto zu erstellen. Allgemein muss ich aber sagen, dass es jetzt langsam mal an der Zeit ist, härter durchzugreifen, bevor wir noch mehr Stevens und ShooterMasters bekommen. Und ich denke, dass du mit über 1000 Bearbeitungen schon was zu melden hast ;D. Christoph 11:37, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schafter Das mit den getrennten Artikel z,B Schafter (IV) und Schafter (TBoGT) wäre ja nur beim Schafter und Faggio nötig also sollte man diese nicht doch lieber der Übersicht halber trennen dann kann man ja auch in die Infoboxen die jeweiligen Werte eintragen ohne noch extra zu erwähnen welche Version jetzt gemeint ist. Was meinst du? 609NO$CENT! 20:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Cougar du zockst doch auch The Ballad of Gay Tony online. Wenn du es für die PS3 hast schreib mir mal deinen Namen. ich heiße Andreas4488GTA4 Meister 17:27, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schade aber das mit der Internetverbindung zu der XBox ist wirklich ein Problem ich kenne das ich habe ja auch eine und eine PS3 aber für die XBox muss man sich ja um Online zocken zu können ja einen Code kaufen und das ist nicht gerade billig dewegen habe ich das bisher auch nicht gemacht.GTA4 Meister 20:01, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Tilden hat Andreras King gefragt und nicht ich ^^ MrWestcoast 14:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Tilden hat Andreas-King gefragt und nicht ich ^^ MrWestcoast 14:10, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wie hast du es geschafft 1088 mal Seiten in GTA Wiki zu bearbeiten?^^ Ja diese Typen nerven echt. Kann man solche überhaupt bannen? MrWestcoast 14:26, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ah ok hab ich auch verwechselt sehen beide aber zimlich änlich aus Andreas-King 14:08, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag? thumb|x192px|Happy Birthday|link= Hattest du Geburtstag? Hab’ nämlich soeben die Änderung an deiner Benutzerseite gesehen. ;D Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 13:56, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, wie bei mir: Bei mir stand noch im Dezember letzen Jahres (einen Monat vor meinem Geburtstag im Januar) „bin seit etwa einem Monat 16“. :D Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 14:10, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Nicht nur du Ziani ;) Na dann eben alles Gute nachträglich, lieber Florian :D --Perry 14:34, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Na, dann danke ich doch mal ganz herzlich, lieber Perry. Niedliches Katzenviech^^ Cougar 16:44, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Auch alles gute nachträglich von mir. :D Felix. 18:15, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Na dann, auch dir, vielen Dank. :D Cougar 18:42, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Von mir auch, Glückwunsch nachträglich. Ach und die sache mit der Lizens darum kümmere ich mich noch, erst nachdem ich an " Perry" geschrieben hatte ist mir aufgefallen, dass diese Benutzerseite von ihm hereingestellt wurde. Viel mir erst später auf.GTA4 Meister 20:00, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ach, herrje, jetzt hätt' ich dich doch fast vergessen! Vielen Dank natürlich auch an dich wegen der Glückwünsche. Cougar 18:46, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Solair Bei mir steht ein Solair vor der Haustür. deshalb glaube dass ich wesentlich besser über ihn bescheid weiss als du. ich bin einmal schnurgerade in einen pinnacle gebrettert, weil ich nicht ausweichen konnte und dass nur wegen der Bremse oder genauer gesagt wegen dem ABS. gib im Youtube solair gta 4 ein und klicke das erste video an. dort siehst du einmal einen solair bremsen. :Ich hab' irgendwie ein Déjà vu... Du auch? Cougar 15:55, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ... Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass dahinter unser Freund Steven steckt? Christoph 19:10, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Von den Eltern zusammgefaltet? :O Erzähl mehr! Christoph 21:48, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wie bist du an seine Telefonnummer gekommen? Elf? Harhar :> Christoph 06:43, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) P.S: Du weißt, dass Felix Admin im Fallout-Wiki ist, oder? Re. Avatar Naja, neu entdeckt...Fallout 3 hab ich seit Weihnachten 2009. :D Ich hatte nur Lust auf 'nen neuen Avatar, aber cool dass du das bemerkst. c: [[Benutzer:LanceVanceDance|Felix ---> der Besuch lohnt sich...nicht.]] 09:50, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Tag der offenen Tür Na, erinnerst du dich noch? ^^ Wie denkst du heute darüber? Meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten den wieder einführen, oder bist du immer noch strikt dagegen? ;) --Perry 13:16, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Perry, du kennst mich und meine Verpeiltheit doch schon lange - wenn das überhaupt ein Wort ist. Immer wieder bringst du mich in verlegenheit... Kurz und knusprig: Ich hab' mal wieder keinen Plan, wovon du redest -.- Cougar 13:22, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) LOL, also wirklich... Du merkst dir doch sonst jedes Detail?! Und das hast du vergessen??? oO --Perry 13:36, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Nach nem dreiviertel Jahr kommst du hier an und erzählst mir was von 'nem tag der offenen Tür... Was denkst du nur von mir? Das ich wirklich mehr als Grütze im Hirnkasten hab'? Ich wusste garnicht mehr, daß du das warst... Bist doch sonst so'n ganz genauer. Aber ganz ehrlich halte ich das ganze immernoch für recht schwachsinnig. Klar, verleiht das dem ganzen 'nen gewissen Touch, aber wir ham' hier doch eher 'ne Wiki und keine Fanartpage, meinst du nicht? Cougar 13:57, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, obwohl ich an der Diskussion überhaupt nicht beteiligt war :) Christoph 14:06, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::hey man wir haben uns schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben, war auch lange Zeit beschäftig. Wie findest du den Ausfall des PsN ? GTA4 Meister 06:42, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ne eher nicht vor kurzem habe ich gelesen das psn alle Accounts löschen will. Ja und wenn das nicht der Fall tja dann eigentlich auch nicht. GTA4 Meister 17:46, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Infernus Hi, Cougar, wollte nur wissen, was du gegen meine Bearbeitung am Infernus (IV) hast. Ich habe mich nur auf die cargrp.dat bezogen, und die sagt, dass (im Singleplayer) bei GTA IV und TLaD unter normalen Umständen kein Infernus auftauchen kann.﻿ Wie wir alle wissen, braucht man selbst (oder irgendwer in einer Mission) einen Infernus, damit andere im Verkehr spawnen. In TBoGT sieht die Sache schon wieder anders aus. Dort wurde der Infernus auch im normalen Verkehr einprogrammiert. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich glaube der Fehler liegt leider deinerseits (nichts für ungut). Ghostglendale 05:45, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das kannste gerne glauben... (ist ja nich' so, als daß das selten vorkommt) ^^ Aber wie wir mittlerweile wohl auch geklärt haben (als es um die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten ging) spinnen die Spieldateien an sich ein bisschen rum. Kannst mal ein bisschen im Internet rumsuchen. Viele Spieler finden auch vor oder nach Bryce' Infernus so 'ne Kiste auf der Straße. Ich Beispielsweise hab' noch bevor ich nach Algonqin gekommen bin so'n Teil gefunden. (das hat mir dann die ganze Vorfreude versaut -.-) Cougar 11:41, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hallo Tom Beck 008 14:24, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Urtlaub Hi Ich wollte dir nur schöne Sommerferien wünschen, könntest du mir ein gefallen tun wenn jemand fragt ich bin für eine Woche im Urlaub ich weiß nicht ob ich dort Internet habe also wenn jemand fragt könntest du ihm das bitte sagen danke und schöne ferein noch GTA4 Meister 21:25, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nach sylt um genau zu sein nach List, und fährst du weg?GTA4 Meister 16:16, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ey hast du ein Problem damit das ich ein Wiki über Gta 4 gemacht habe ? Dann lass mich doch ! Hi eigentlich kein unterschied nur damit ich jeden tag mal on bin verändere ich das immer wieder an den artikeln gibt es kaum was zu verändern also mache ich dass so :) oder ist das verboten ?GTA4 Meister 20:30, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja ok kein Problem ne